


Where I Like Him Most

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs (duh), Dom!Julian, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Sub!Dean, mentions of other activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Julian likes Dean best on his knees





	Where I Like Him Most

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Blow Jobs Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

There were truly fewer sights that both aroused and softened Julian Richings-Winchester’s heart more than his husband, Dean Winchester-Richings, on his knees in front of him, on his knees, his mouth full of his cock. 

Dean was made and built for sex, one of the reasons that Julian sought him out and courted him all those years ago. He wanted youth, virility, and attractiveness, and Dean had all three. And Dean loved the dichotomy of how they looked together- himself, young and vibrant and personable, and Julian, old and gaunt and preferred the company of the dead over that of living. Except where Dean was concerned, and really, any sexual conquest. Julian shuddered at the thought of violating the dead so blatantly and crudely.

Even more than sex, Dean was built for cocksucking. Soft, full, pink lips, green eyes that had no business being outside of a romance novel, freckles splashed across his face… it was perfect, everything Julian could ask for. 

And Dean was good at it, whether he was kitten licking his length or deep throating it. So good. Hot, wet heat and pale lashes making Dean look more innocent than he actually was. 

The noises Dean makes drove Julian to distraction. The soft hums of music to really rev Julian’s engine, the quiet sighs of contentment should Dean just be content to warm Julian’s cock a little bit before sucking him off, the muffled moans for when Julian pulls sandy hair in an eagerness for  _ more, please, Dean _ … all of it perfect, and turned Julian on more than it should. 

And he reciprocates the favor, especially when Dean’s been good. Fucking Dean is always a treat, as is rimming him until Dean’s writhing and begging for more. Quite a few activities with Dean excite and soften Julian’s cold heart. Spanking him, tying him up and photographing his gorgeous lover, caging his cock so he couldn’t get hard (a favorite punishment of his, and not Dean’s), licking long lines of whipped cream up his inner thighs… all of these and many more were quite wonderful activities that made him want Dean Winchester.

But none of them made Julian want Dean more than Dean on his knees, sucking his cock like he was born to do it.

The best part was, sucking cock was Dean’s favorite thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
